Edward's Dream
by obsessedmom
Summary: This is an outtake from Planes, Trains, and ...Redux. Edward is getting a little too up close and personal as he sleeps beside Bella on the train. Originally written for the "Rose By Any Other Name" Contest. Now just the lemony fun! Please Read & Review!


**Reading ****Planes, Trains, and …**** (BPOV) or ****Planes, Trains, and … Redux**** (EPOV) is not necessary but I hope if you enjoy this you will take a look see at those too. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all (Lucky girl)**

**Edwards Dream **

It was late in the day when Bella and I reached the marina. My father had agreed to let me take his boat out on Puget Sound that evening. Everything was automated and he had schooled me on how everything worked on our last excursion. I felt confident that I could handle everything fine on my own. The winds had calmed as the sun set so I was sure it would be a pleasant evening.

I parked the car and got out to help Bella from the car and retrieved the picnic she had packed for us from the backseat. We walked down the dock to my father's boat. The picnic basket in one hand and my other arm was wrapped around her delicate waist. My fingertips grazing over her hip bone.

Bella gasped, "This is your dad's boat!"

"Yep."

"This isn't a boat Edward, this is a yacht… a floating house for goodness sakes."

"Bella you're exaggerating. Come on and let's get on board."

I dropped the picnic up on the deck and grasping Bella around her waist and feeling the smooth skin as her shirt rode up I lifted her onboard and then climbed on myself. She stood there on the deck looking all around.

"This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool. Do you want to see the rest?"

She nodded mutely and I pulled her along into the main cabin which had a sitting area with a TV, a small galley, and I showed her the bath and sleeping areas. We spent an awkward moment there looking at the huge bed and each other.

Breaking the tension I mumbled, "Well that's everything. What do you say we get this show on the road?"

We went back on deck and I cast off the ropes securing us to the dock and started up the engine to motor us out of the harbor. Soon enough I had us breezing across Puget Sound. I stared at Bella. She was so beautiful with the light wind blowing her hair out behind her and a smile spread fully across her face. Here skirt fluttered around her creamy thighs rising and falling at the whim of the soft breezes. Her gauzy blouse was pulled taut against her chest I could see the temperature hardening her nipples. _What was on her mind?_

"So… what do you think."

"You make quite the captain. Thank your father for me for letting you take me out tonight on his boat. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes. Do you mind eating out on the deck?" _It really wasn't food I wanted._

"That sounds perfect."

The sun was now fully set and the stars were coming out. It was going to be a perfect evening. I grabbed all the chair cushions and threw them onto the deck and brought out several blankets as well. Bella pulled out all sorts of containers of food and served us each up a plate. Everything was delicious. When we had finished I gathered the remaining food and put it in the fridge in the galley and joined Bella back out on the deck.

She had wrapped one of the blankets around her and was lying back on the cushions piled on the deck. She is a stunning woman with her hair cascading over her shoulders and fanning out on the deck around her head.

When she saw I had returned she opened her arms and the blanket. "Join me."

You don't have to ask me twice. I pounced down on her and she giggled at my speed and eagerness.

She had withheld two containers and when I returned she opened them. One held the largest strawberries I had ever seen and the second held whipped cream. We fed each other the berries and cream until nothing was left in either container. When juice dribbled from her chin I was quick to follow its course with my tongue lapping at her skin. Soft moans escaped her lips. When it dripped down her cleavage I knew she was toying with me and I was happy to play her game. Slowly removing her gauzy top I once again went in search of any stray drops of nectar. Sliding the straps of her lacy bra down over her shoulders and reaching behind her back to unclasp the hooks then tossing it aside I freed her breasts. Her nipples were hard pebbled peaks in the light breeze. I pulled one of them between my lips lightly grazing it with my teeth and gently tugging. Bella let out the most delightful moan and I switched to the other breast still teasing the first with my fingers. My other hand roamed over her body and explored up under the hem of her skirt. What I found was a pair of soaking wet panties and I stroked her through the cotton and she squirmed against my hand seeking more friction.

This night was reminding me of the time we met on the train from Los Angeles to Seattle. We had fondled and groped each other to a climax but I wanted more this time. Would she be willing to do more? Tonight?

"Bella baby?"

"Yes Edward."

I am trying to be a gentleman here but all I wanted was to rip the last shreds of clothing off of Bella and plunge myself deep within her. She has the most beautiful body and I wanted to see every inch of it. I wanted to explore and taste and wrap myself up in her. How do I do this without being a jerk? We really hadn't known each other all that long but I couldn't imagine myself without her. All these thoughts flashed through my mind. I reached down to the zipper on her skirt, "May I?"

With a throaty groan she mumbled her assent.

Gently I removed her skirt and panties. With the moonlight she seemed almost iridescent splayed out before me.

"Edward."

"Yes baby."

"You are overdressed," she said with a smirk.

I yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. Damn button fly jeans… damn…damn…never again… I threw them off hoping in the back of my addled mind that I hadn't flung them overboard.

As I lay down I pulled Bella on top of me. The feel of her silky skin was heaven upon mine. I could feel the pounding of her racing heart on my chest. Her soft breasts pressed tightly to me. The moisture that had been soaking her panties I could feel pooling on my hip. Lifting her slightly and rearranging our position I was able to slide my hardened length between her thighs. I stroked myself over her clit and across the slit between her folds. The motion only increased her wetness as I glided back and forth outside the place I wanted to penetrate.

Her soft moans mingled with mine. The rocking of my hips was in rhythm with the rocking of the boat. Up and down.

Although the feel of Bella was exquisite I needed more. I needed to be inside her. As the boat rocked again I rolled us over on the cushions so I was poised above her. Slowly I thrust my length into her warm, wet, tight inviting center.

It was better than I could have imagined. Slowly, with the motion of the boat, I slid in and out relishing the feel of her.

"Faster Edward," Bella cried out.

I wanted this to last forever but I could not deny her. Increasing my tempo I drove into her heat faster and harder driving us both to our own orgasms.

I collapsed onto Bella and rolled off so not to crush her. I gathered the blankets back around us as we lay together catching our breaths. The moon had nearly set now and the night enveloped us as we had enveloped each other.

Out on the water we far enough from shore that the city lights did not interfere with seeing the stars and the constellations which were spread out above us. I couldn't be bothered with looking at the stars tonight. I had the most beautiful woman at my side. I watched Bella's eyes as she searched the sky picking them out. In the dark her deep chocolate eyes were darker still, bordering on black.

I pulled Bella closer to me her back to my chest and encircled her waist with my arms. The gentle rocking of the boat was lulling us to sleep.


End file.
